


The Jonrney of the Nintendo all stars!

by TheKingOfKoopas



Series: Smashing times [2]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Metroid Series, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfKoopas/pseuds/TheKingOfKoopas
Summary: N/A
Series: Smashing times [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539085
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Jonrney of the Nintendo all stars!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a raining evening at the smash mansion nothing to that makes things worst at least for now... Everyone was asleep.  
But then the smash ball broke and it shattered through the whole Nintendo universe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be published on wattpad first but ill try it here

It was a raining evening at the smash mansion nothing to that makes things worst at least for now... Everyone was asleep.  
But then the smash ball broke and it shattered through the whole Nintendo universe!

In the morning the first people that woke up were the fire emblem people. Ike was the first one to get out of the bed ''Did you guys hear that?'' he asked. ''Its nothing!'' Marth replied. Lucina woke up and she yawned ''I heard something'' Master Hand's voice was on the intercom ''Attention all Smashers the smash ball has been shattered! that's not all... all of the pieces have flown away to the other worlds. So everyone downstairs to the meeting room! Now!"

In the meeting room

Master Hand flew up to the speaker "Okay so the Smash ball shattered does anybody have an idea how this happened?" Bowser raised his hand Master hand pointed at Bowser "Yes Bowser?"

Bowser was brushing his hair he then put his brush away "Er... sorry about that nobody knows what happened because everyone was asleep you dummy!"

Crazy Hand shot a laser beam at Bowser

"Gah!!" Bowser fell to the ground

Peach widened her eyes "Oh!"

"No not my Papa!" Bowser Jr started crying "WAH!!!"

''QUIET!'' Master hand turned on the TV. ''Now we have video proof of what happened.''

Everyone watched the video and crazy hand paused it. 

''That shadow...'' Mario gasped.

Peach winded her eyes. ''Is that?''

''...'' Bowser Jr stayed quiet he then put on his bandana to hide his evil smirk.

''Now...we don't know what this shadow is...'' Master hand sighed.

to be contuied


End file.
